POSIBLE FINAL DE BLEACH
by GiseSanito
Summary: Un posible final de Bleach totalmente IchiRuki! Tiene mucho sentido con el manga. La batalla final entre los Quincys comienza y solo así Ichigo se dará cuenta lo que siente por Rukia? Qué pasará con los sentimientos de Orihime? Dónde quedará Uryu? Cómo podría terminar Bleach? Pasen y lean :)


**Hola mi nombre es Gise y me conocen por mis videos en youtube (GiseSanito).**

**AMO EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Justo estaba en un debate sobre un posible FINAL de BLEACH y se me ocurrió este. Léanlo y déjenme sus reviews **

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, ni la trama, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS… (Batalla final)**

La batalla final entre la raza Quincy y Shinigami había comenzado. Uryu e Ichigo comenzaron a pelear, ya que ellos en la primera saga nunca acabaron su pelea y quisieron que esta vez sea la batalla por su honor y decidir quién es el mejor. La batalla entre dos ex amigos a muerte; pero luego, al ver que Juha Bach bajó la guardia por el simple hecho que solo observaba la pelea, Uryu lo traiciona y lo ataca. Bach, muy enojado por la traición de Uryu, le saca la mierda y lo deja medio muerto y Juha se va a luchar contra Ichigo en otra parte. Orihime había visto la pelea escondida y corre hacia Uryu cuando Ichigo y Juha ya se habían ido. Orihime, al ver a Uryu agonizando se empieza a angustiar. Lo intente curar, pero al ver que ya es tarde, llora como una loca por él y se da cuenta que Uryu es importante para ella, porque él siempre la trató bien y también luchó por protegerla. En ese instante, Uryu reacciona y Orihime se alegra mucho.

Por otra parte, Juha Bach pelea contra Ichigo a muerte. Ichigo estaba debilitado por la pelea con Uryu, así que Juha le está ganando hasta que Ichigo cae al suelo sintiéndose derrotado. Ichigo estaba en el suelo sin poder levantarse y Juha camina hacia él y con una flecha gigante de los Quincy, le apunta…

-Parece que al fin el gran ICHIGO KUROSAKI será derrotado- Juha se ríe a carcajadas.

-Maldito…- Ichigo se sentía muy débil.

-Este es el final, prepárate para morir- estaba a punto de lanzar la flecha –Adiós, Ichigo Kurosaki-

Acto seguido, Ichigo cierra los ojos preparándose para recibir el impacto pero escucha una voz a lo lejos…

-BANKAI!...-

Una gran explosión y destello se hace presente en el lugar alejando a Juha Bach, haciendo que éste caiga lejos de Ichigo. El pelinaranja se quedó atontado por lo que estaba viendo y una silueta pequeña empezaba a aparecer y se escucha…

-Sode no Shirayuki-

Rukia al fin había sacado su Bankai. Caminaba muy enojada con un gran poder espiritual y pasó delante de Ichigo. Rukia se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada seria a Ichigo. Luego Rukia siguió caminando hacia Juha y lo ataca. Rukia empieza a dar todo de ella para eliminar a Juha y lo estaba consiguiendo. Estaba casi por matarlo, pero antes de darle un golpe mortal, su Bankai desaparece. Su Bankai tenía un límite de tiempo, ya que Rukia no había entrenado mucho con él. Mala suerte para ella, pues Juha aprovechó la situación y empezó a atacar a Rukia con toda su ira. Pero éste estaba tan enojado con Rukia por haberle pegado de esa manera cuando ella tenía Bankai, que agarro el sello de los Quincys, en donde estaban los Bankai robados de algunos shinigamis y se lo puso en el pecho a Rukia. Los Bankai fueron liberados dejando a una Rukia casi muerta en el suelo un poco alejada de Juha. Ichigo se angustia y va hacia ella corriendo. Juha Bach estaba cansado y se quedó viendo la escena.

Ichigo se arrodilla en el suelo al ver a Rukia toda ensangrentada y con los ojos a punto de apagarse. Él la abraza y la pega contra su cuerpo. Acto seguido empieza a llorar como loco (así como cuando lloró porque Ginjo le quitó sus poderes en la saga fullbring) solo que 10 veces más fuerte. En ese instante, siente la respiración de Rukia bastante débil y Ichigo recuerda todo lo que vivió con Rukia… desde que le dio sus poderes de shinigami hasta ese preciso momento en que usa su Bankai para salvarlo. Algo dentro de él despertó, un sentimiento fuerte, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Rukia… ella muere en sus brazos.

Ichigo se despega un poco de ella y ve sus ojos abiertos y apagados con la boca y su cuerpo llena de sangre…

-RUKIA! RUKIA! POR FAVOR… RUKIA! NO! RUKIA DESPIERTA… RUKIA!- Ichigo se desespera cada vez más y llorando con angustia –RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita al cielo.

Acto seguido se queda callado, deja a Rukia en el suelo con delicadeza y se pone de pie RECONTRA ENOJADO (tipo Goku cuando Freezer mató a Krilin) y saca todo su poder, lo último que le quedaba y se lanza a atacar a Juha Bach, pero como éste ya estaba debilitado por los ataques de Rukia, Ichigo lo derrota sin problemas.

Acto seguido aparecen Orihime y Uryu corriendo y todos ven a Rukia muerta y se hechan a llorar (Uryu ya tenía sus heridas curadas por Orihime). Entonces Ichigo carga a Rukia en brazos y se van al 4to escuadrón donde todos están reunidos para ser curados. Entonces todos ven a Rukia muerta y se ponen tristes, incluso Byakuya.

Entonces aparece el gran rey de la división 0 y le dice que está eternamente agradecido con Ichigo por salvar a la SS y Ichigo le dice que con quien tiene que estar agradecido es con Rukia, porque en primer lugar ella fue quien despertó sus poderes de shinigami y que si nunca la hubiera conocido…él seguiría siendo un simple humano con energía espiritual. Entonces el rey le dice que igual quiere pagarle de alguna manera y que le puede conceder cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- pregunta Ichigo sorprendido –¿Algo así como un deseo?-

-Sí- responde con seriedad.

-Entonces quiero…- habla con mirando al pequeño cuerpo de shinigami que aún estaba entre sus brazos –Quiero que RUKIA REGRESE-

Para esto, el cuerpo de Rukia ya se estaba desvaneciendo (recuerden que cuando los shinigamis mueren.. sus cuerpos se desvanecen, porque en realidad no son sus cuerpos... ellos son "almas")...

-Bueno chico. Rukia ya está muerta… no puedo hacer eso- responde el rey dejando a un Ichigo con las lagrimas brotando – Sabes que cuando un shinigami muere… reencarna en un humano y vuelve a nacer sin sus recuerdos… y eso es justamente lo que pasará con Rukia-

Ichigo no pudo soportar la impotencia al saber que ya había perdido a Rukia y que poco a poco se desvanecía en su cuerpo. Ya solo quedaba de los hombros para arriba del cuerpo de Rukia e Ichigo la abrazó fuertemente contra ella como si ese fuera el adiós…

-Pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer- continuó hablando el rey.

-¿Y qué cosa es?- Ichigo reaccionó al instante con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-No hay duda que Rukia se convertirá en una humana, pero puedo hacer que reencarne en su cuerpo actual y con sus recuerdos de ahora; sin embargo…- el rey hablaba con seriedad y todos oían atentamente –Ya no será una shinigami, será una humana, porque como ya murió siendo shinigami… ahora le toca ser una humana- respiró hondo y prosiguió –Pero no te preocupes, le dejaré un poco de poder espiritual para que por lo menos sea capaz de ver a los shinigamis-

Rukia terminó de desvanecerse en los brazos de Ichigo y éste cayó de rodillas llorando. Todos los que estaban presentas bajaron la cabeza y guardaron silencio ante el honor de la recién fallecida: Rukia Kuchiki. Entonces el rey hizo un movimiento y una Rukia humana con una bata blanca apareció en los brazos de Ichigo. Ella se despertó y se sorprendió sintiéndose indefensa y sin poderes. El rey le explicó lo sucedido y le dijo que ya no podrá vivir más en la SS, porque ya es una humana. Luego, todos se alegraron, ya que por lo menos Rukia seguía con sus recuerdos intactos.

**15 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

**EN KARAKURA**

La ciudad de Karakura estaba tan radiante como siempre, los pájaron cantaban, las plantas florecían y se sentía una increíble paz… bueno… no mucho, ya que los Hollow aún seguían apareciendo. Así es, un Hollow había aparecido dando un gran rugido.

Entonces se escucha que dos personas corren hacia el lugar y vemos los pies de una shinigami y un Quincy corriendo. Estos saltan y se les enfoca las caras: la shinigami es una chica de 14 años con cabello negro y ojos naranjas; mientras que el Quincy es un chico de 14 años con cabello naranja y ojos azules.

Se ve que los dos juntos van a atacar al Hollow y luego, enfocan los pies de 4 personas que se quedan viendo aquella escena. Eran dos parejas con ropa normal: Uryu con Orihime.../...Ichigo con Rukia…

-Quien iba a imaginar que esto terminaría así- dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa y de la mano con Ichigo.

-Así es Rukia… ahí va la nueva generación que protegerá a Karakura- dice Orihime alzando una mano como dando ánimos y con la otra aferrada a Uryu.

-Claro que si Orihime, nuestro hijo es el más fuerte- habla Uryu acomodándose los lentes.

-Sí claro... y lo dice el nuevo rey de los Quincys- Ichigo se expresa con un tono sarcástico -Nuestra hija es la más fuerte ¿verdad Rukia?

-Bueno... creo que viendo esta escena de ellos dos luchando en equipo... lo veremos- respondió Rukia muy inocente para no generar una discusión.

-Claro... quien sabe y en un futuro se terminen casando nuestros hijos jiji- dice Orihime.

-¿Te volviste loca Orihime? Mi hija jamás se meterá con un Quincy de bajo nivel- Ichigo se cruza de brazos muy orgulloso.

-Si pues... como si mi hijo, el príncipe de los Quincys (porque Uryu es el rey) se fuera a fijar en una shinigami engreída- aclaro Uryu cruzándose de brazos también.

-QUE DIJISTE CUATRO OJOS- grita Ichigo.

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE PELO PINCHO- responde Uryu.

-Ya chicos no empiecen otra vez- Orihime intenta calmarlos.

-Déjalos Orihime... ellos nunca van a cambiar- Rukia sonrió nuevamente.

Las dos chicas se alejaron de ellos para dejar que resuelvan sus diferencias.

Así es... Uryu se convirtió en el rey de los Quincys haciendo un pacto de paz con los shinigamis y llegando al acuerdo que hace 1000 años no llegaron, cosa que generó un caos. El pacto consistía en que el Quincy podía pelear con el Hollow, pero quien daría el golpe final sería un Shinigami para que el Hollow sea exorcizado y no asesinado... y que SOLO en caso de que el Shinigami sea totalmente derrotado... el Quincy tome cartas en el asunto.

Orihime y Rukia se quedaron observando cómo sus hijos peleaban contra el Hollow haciendo un gran equipo. Mientras que Ichigo y Uryu estaban a un lado peleando amistosamente (mas era una batalla de insultos). Y luego se enfoca el cielo azul...

_FIN - BLEACH_

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí… déjame tus reviews**


End file.
